Couple's Pets
by MWolfL
Summary: Leslie has asked 'Scott' to a dance, breaking Leonard's heart. Scott/Spot, not wanting this, decides to tell Leslie the truth so that Leonard can take her instead. LeonardXLeslie. SpotXOC. Mr. JollyXOC
1. Spring Heartbreak

It was a few years later. Leonard and the others were now fourteen and had started high school. Actually, it was the spring after they had started and the school was putting on a spring dance.

A couple of days after the dance had first been announced, Leonard was in his bedroom talking to his pets.

"So, you gonna ask Leslie to the dance?" Spot asked Leonard, hoping that this time Leonard would gain the courage to make a move.

Yeah, Leonard still loved Leslie. In fact his love for her had grown stronger over the years.

"As a matter of fact I am." Leonard said determinedly. "I've had enough with being a coward, I am a teenager now and it's time Leslie knew how I really felt."

"Good for you!" Spot said proudly.

"Eh just be careful there sport." Pretty Boy said. "You could lose her if ya do it wrong you know."

"Oh Pretty Boy leave him alone." Mr. Jolly said disapprovingly. "Leonard's love for Leslie is too strong to not work out. You'll see, she'll return his feelings and they'll be together forever. I hope they have an outdoor wedding so that we can be there."

"Yeesh, romantics." Pretty Boy scoffed.

"Uh, bit too early to really be thinking about that Mr. Jolly." Leonard blushed. "But yeah, of course it'll be an outdoor one."

"Oh goody!" Mr. Jolly applauded.

"I mean I am gonna have man's best friend as my best man for one thing." Leonard smiled to Spot.

"Leonard, I am honored." Spot bowed then smirked. "So despite it being too early you have been thinking about it huh?"

"Not much, just about how to make sure that you guys will be allowed to come." Leonard shrugged. "An outdoor wedding was the only solution I could think of."

"Ah." Spot smiled.

The next day, after school, most of the students were hanging around outside talking about the dance. Ian of course was trying to get Ruth to go with him and she kept refusing. Scott, Spot in his human identity outfit that is, showed up. Even though he accepted being a dog completely he still loved going to school and learning. Leonard, who originally had been against it, allowed him to continue going especially since he had gotten him out of trouble a few times before. To explain his constant height Scott said that his family were all midgets, which Mary Lou, Leonard's mom, confirmed since she had met Scott's 'family' before.

Leonard started walking towards Leslie. Since everyone was talking about the dance he knew that there was a chance of someone else asking her so he wanted to be the first. However Leslie went over to Scott, who was already outside standing nearby so that he could hear Leonard ask Leslie.

"Hey Scott." Leslie smiled.

"Oh hi Leslie." Scott said.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me?"

Scott froze and glanced at Leonard. Leonard had frozen too and his heart was starting to break. Scott didn't know what to do, he didn't want to hurt Leonard but was too polite to turn Leslie down without telling her the truth. And he couldn't do that, in the past he had offered to tell Leslie about Leonard's feelings but Leonard forbidden him since he wanted Leslie to hear it from him and not from an outside source.

"Uh, I...I guess so." Scott said reluctantly.

"Great." Leslie grinned. "Pick me up at seven okay? Mom wants me to have a small dinner first."

"Okay."

Not too much later, Scott and Leonard were walking home. Fortunately there was no one else around.

"Uh Leonard I..." Scott said sheepishly. "I'm really sorry."

"It's okay Spot." Leonard said. "I figured you'd be too polite to turn her down anyway. But her asking you in the first place...that's what really hurts." He started to shed some tears. "She'll never love me."

"Oh she will eventually." Scott said comfortingly. "She's just probably still a bit blinded by the fact that you two were best friends and she finds dating a friend uncomfortable or something."

"No, I was a fool." Leonard shook his head; the tears came faster.

"Oh Leonard." Scott hugged him.

"Let's just go home." Leonard broke free and continued on.

Scott followed him, shedding his human disguise in the bushes. He then packed it in his backpack and snuck it inside. Fortunately Leonard and Scott didn't have Mary Lou for a teacher anymore, so they sometimes were home first due to Mary Lou staying behind for a conference or to grade some papers or something like that. Sometimes on Friday afternoons Leonard and Scott would hang out at the arcade and Mary Lou picked them up. Well Leonard up anyway, Scott would have to walk home on his own and sneak his stuff in.

Anyway, once inside Leonard just went up to his room, got onto his bed, and cried. Spot followed to hide his backpack under the bed (he and Leonard still had the bunk beds from their childhood since they still could fit in them) and went downstairs for a snack.

"Where's Leonard?" Mr. Jolly asked.

Spot explained. Mr. Jolly was very sympathetic and even Pretty Boy felt sorry for Leonard.

A bit later Mary Lou came home. Spot went over to her and whimpered.

"Spot? What is it boy?" Mary Lou said worriedly; Spot rarely acted like that.

Spot went up the stairs and whimpered at his and Leonard's bedroom door.

"Oh no..."

Mary Lou ran to Leonard and Spot's bedroom. She had every good reason to be worried, this was the first time Spot had ever acted this way. She then opened the door and found Leonard still crying.

"Leonard!" She went over to him. "Sweetie, what happened?"

Leonard stopped crying enough to be able to talk; he also got up a little.

"L-Leslie." He sniffled. "She asked Scott to the dance before I could ask her."

Mary Lou was surprised that Leonard was acting this way about being too late to ask a girl to the dance. At first she thought he had been bullied. Then she got it:

"You love her a lot don't you?" She guessed.

"Yes." Leonard admitted. "I've loved her for years."

"Oh." Mary Lou hugged him. "Well you'll find someone else."

"No mom, I won't. Leslie's the only one for me." Leonard hung his head and winced. "It hurts so much...mom I think...I think my heart's broken."

Mary Lou and Spot both looked at him worriedly. This looked like a strong case. Mary Lou felt Leonard's heart and sure enough his heartbeats felt strained.

"Oh no..." Mary Lou got up and started to leave. "I'd better call a doctor."

She did and the doctor checked Leonard. He then left the bedroom and went over to Mary Lou.

"Will he be okay?" She asked.

"It's hard to say." The doctor said. "His heart is broken in a way, so it seems as if he loves this girl more than his own life."

"You don't mean...?" Mary couldn't finished.

"Possibly not." The doctor said. "As long as this girl likes him for a friend he may be able to pull through. If you want your son to recover quickly though then you should tell this girl how he feels so that she can reassure him that he'll always be a friend to her if nothing else."

"I will." Mary Lou nodded.

"Oh, and until he feels a lot better I don't think he'll be able to rejoin society for a while, so you'd better keep him home for now. I'm afraid can't prescribe anything else, so I'd better go." The doctor started to leave. "A few of my patients got the flu a bit late and will need my attention."

"Good-bye, and thank you."

Mary Lou decided to stay home the next day and then visit Leslie that weekend to tell her.


	2. The Dog's Out of the Bag

The next day, after phoning the high school to say that Leonard wasn't feeling well and then phoning the elementary school to call in sick as well, Mary Lou heard the doorbell and answered it. While she was on the phone Spot had snuck out as Scott.

"Hello Mrs. Helperman." Scott said. "Is Leonard ready?"

"I'm sorry he won't be coming to school today." Mary said sadly.

"Oh no...I'm afraid this would happen." Scott sighed. "I did see how upset Leonard was yesterday. Unfortunately saying no to Leslie wouldn't have made a difference, it was her asking me in general that hurt him."

"I know you'd never hurt Leonard on purpose, it's okay." Mary Lou said. "I'm going to talk to Leslie tomorrow anyway so Leonard might be able to come back to school next week."

"Don't bother, I'll talk to Leslie for you." Scott said. "I should've done so a long time ago anyway."

"Really? Thank you Scott that would be a big help." Mary Lou smiled.

"No problem, I'd better get to school now." Scott left. "By Mrs. Helperman."

"By Scott."

At lunch Scott told Leslie to meet him in private in the park after school. He had something important to tell her. Leslie wondered if it was that he really did like her back, or something like that, but didn't assume so like her friends did. She wasn't the gossip type.

So, later that day in the park, Leslie met Scott deep in the park where no one could see them.

"What is it you wanted to tell me Scott?" Leslie asked.

"That I'm not the guy you think I am." Scott admitted before removing his hat; Leslie gasped. "I'm not even human."

"Wait...Spot is that you?" Leslie couldn't believe it.

"Yes." Spot confirmed. "I wanted so much to try school and the other things boys experience so I disguised myself as a human."

"Does Leonard know?" Leslie asked.

"Yeah, he found out the first day I tried school." Spot nodded. "He never told anyone because it was my secret, plus he didn't want to risk me being taken away. The truth is all pets can talk, we just normally don't around humans. You and Leonard are the only ones who know."

"I can understand that." Leslie nodded. "I'm glad you told me, I was getting to the point where I was fantasizing us getting married."

"Yeah that obviously would never work out." Spot agreed. "But the reason why I told you was because of Leonard. Okay, he'll probably get really mad at me for saying this but...he loves you. I mean really loves you, possibly even more than his own life. So when you asked me to the dance, it, well..."

Leslie looked as if she felt really bad.

"That's why he didn't come to school today." She realized. "He's heartbroken."

Spot nodded.

"Oh man...I never wanted to hurt him." Leslie sighed. "But I don't even know if I love him back. I mean I thought I loved you...now I know that I just love you like I love all dogs."

"Well you certainly can't go to the dance with me now." Spot shrugged. "It'd feel too awkward."

"True, but I still really want to go and I don't want to go alone..." Leslie snapped her fingers. "Here's what we'll do, 'Scott' will end up sick at the last moment and Leonard will take his place."

"That'll work." Spot smiled. "We'd better let Leonard know." He put his hat back on.

"Right." Leslie agreed.

They went over to the Helpermans' house. Scott rang the doorbell and Mary Lou obviously opened it.

"Oh good, you told her." Mary Lou said with relief. "Come in, I think Leonard's getting worse."

Concerned, Scott and Leslie went upstairs and into Leonard and Spot's bedroom. There they found Leonard pale and miserable in bed. Spot's bed technically, since he hadn't the strength to climb onto his own before.

"Leonard!" Leslie gasped.

"Leslie?" Leonard said weakly. "What are you-" He then saw Scott. "Scott, you didn't tell her did you?"

"I had to pal, I was scared for you." Scott admitted. "I told her everything."

"Everything?" Leonard was confused.

"Yes, Spot told me everything." Leslie confirmed.

Leonard now got it and looked at Scott with shock.

"Don't worry, I'll keep the secret." Leslie smiled. "Anyway, it'd probably make you feel better to know that I don't love Scott anymore...at least not any more than I love Spot."

"Maybe a little." Leonard sighed.

"Leonard, the truth is I don't know how I really feel about you." Leslie said. "But you'll always be one of my closest friends." She then hugged him.

Leonard smiled.

"I do feel better now, kinda." Leonard's color came back and he was no longer miserable. "So, what about the dance?"

"'Scott' is going to be sick at the last moment and you'll take my place." Leslie smiled. "You are the nicest boy I know after all...with the best dog in the universe."

Leonard smiled again and hugged Leslie. Leslie blushed automatically and her heart skipped a beat, but she thought nothing of it.

Later, Mary Lou was more than relieved to find that Leonard was feeling much better. Mr. Jolly and Pretty Boy were very relieved too.


	3. Happy Dance and Sad Story

Time passed and it was the day before the dance. Since it was a school day Scott didn't show up on purpose. Leonard explained to everyone at lunch that Scott was sick. Fortunately he and Leslie had already rehearsed how to let everyone know and how Leonard was going to take Leslie to the dance.

"That's too bad Leslie." One girl said. "Now you'll have to miss the dance."

"Yeah, and I was looking forward to going." Leslie feigned disappointment

"You won't miss the dance Leslie." Leonard said. "That is, if you don't mind going with me."

Younghee was hurt but hid it. She always had a crush on Leonard, however it wasn't as strong as Leonard's feelings for Leslie so her heart didn't break.

"Well...okay Leonard." Leslie smiled. "That's very nice of you."

And so, they went to the dance together and they actually had a really great time. They danced, talked, and tried some of the treats. Leonard grabbed an extra vanilla cupcake.

"Getting this one for Scott." Leonard explained.

"Yeah, too bad 'Scott' is allergic to chocolate." Leslie winked.

Leonard chuckled. A long time ago Spot, as Scott, decided to tell his fellow students that he was allergic to chocolate. That way he wouldn't have to worry about more chocolate treats from the girls.

Later on they walked home.

"Thank's Leonard, I had a wonderful time." Leslie smiled.

"I'm glad Leslie, I did miss hanging out with you." Leonard admitted.

"I did too..." Leslie sighed. "Leonard I have to tell you the truth: I didn't drift away from you because of our different genders. It was because when you got Spot you started playing with him more. I guess I was kinda jealous, though I didn't resent Spot or anything. I only used the different gender explanation because my other friends were leaning in that direction and I didn't want to sound petty about Spot."

"Oh, gee Leslie I'm sorry." Leonard now stopped walking since they were near his house. "I never meant to hurt you, it's just...Spot was the last present I ever got from my dad."

"That's right, your dad was killed around the same time you got-" Leslie looked at Leonard shocked. "They aren't connected are they?"

"They are." Leonard nodded. "See, it was a few days before my seventh birthday. Spot and I first saw each other through the window of a pet store, and we bonded so strongly that my parents secretly planned to surprise me with him on my birthday. Unfortunately, when my dad went to pick up Spot on the day of my birthday he saw that Spot wasn't in the window anymore. Dad was on the other side of the street at the time and so, fearing that Spot had been sold, he ran across the street without thinking..." Leonard stopped to calm down before he started crying.

"Oh Leonard." Leslie said sympathetically.

"Mom got the call first." Leonard continued. "She went to the scene without coming to get me first because of that little party we had in class, she didn't want to spoil our good time. When she got there she cried for dad of course, but then she saw that Spot was gone. She realized what had happened and went inside the pet store to ask about him. The guy who ran the place said that he wasn't allowed to sell dogs and cats anymore and so gave all of them to the animal shelter. After getting dad's affairs in order at the hospital she went to the shelter and picked Spot up. She then surprised me with Spot when I got home, saying that Spot was from my dad. Spot and I played for a while, and then I put Spot in the kitchen since he wasn't housebroken yet. That's when I asked mom about dad and she told me the truth. We both cried for a long time. I never blamed Spot for dad's death though, instead since dad had sacrificed his life trying to get me the present I wanted most I vowed to put Spot above almost everything else. And that unintentionally ended up including you Leslie. Again I'm really sorry, you meant a lot to me then and I never meant to ignore you. In fact you still mean a lot to me."

"It's okay Leonard, I understand why you ignored me then and I don't blame you." Leslie smiled sadly. "And I'm so sorry about your dad."

"Yeah, mom and I still haven't completely gotten over his death - that's why she never started dating again - but we have moved on." Leonard smiled back. "And thank you for never resenting Spot."

"Well, that was mostly because I'm too big a dog lover to ever really hate one, plus Spot ended up proving to be too great a dog to resent." Leslie shrugged. "Unfortunately, I haven't found the right dog yet."

"You will someday, you deserve a great dog. And any dog would be lucky to have you for an owner." Leonard said comfortingly.

Leslie smiled again and hugged Leonard tightly. Leonard's heart skipped a few beats and then started beating a bit faster. He then returned the hug. Again Leslie's heart skipped a beat, causing her to wonder if maybe she did love Leonard back.

"Leslie, I really do love you." Leonard said after they ended the hug. "But I understand if you'll never love me back."

"Well, I'm still not really sure how I feel about you." Leslie admitted. "But I do want to be friends with you again and I do really like you...maybe even enough to give you a chance."

Leonard beamed.

"I'd better go inside now, I'll see you tomorrow." Leslie headed for her house.

"See ya." Leonard grinned.

He then went inside and went up to his room to get ready for bed. There he found a sad looking Spot.

"Spot? What is-oh, you heard the story didn't you?" Leonard realized.

"Yeah." Spot said sadly. "I'm really sorry Leonard."

"Don't be, it's not your fault." Leonard hugged him. "We were meant to be a boy and his dog anyway, I mean it's the only reason why a great guy like my dad would lose his life trying to make sure it happened."

Mary Lou then came inside.

"Hello Leonard, how was the dance?" She asked.

"It was wonderful." Leonard grinned. "Leslie and I are back to being friends and there's even a chance we might become something more. Only...I told Leslie how dad died and I think Spot overheard me."

"Oh." Mary Lou went over to Spot and hugged him too. "Don't blame yourself Spot, it wasn't your fault. Neither Leonard or I ever blamed you for it."

Spot smiled and wagged his tail.


	4. New Friends

About a week passed. Since 'Scott' was supposed to be sick Spot stayed home for that week and then returned to school.

"I'm glad things worked out between you and Leonard." Scott said to Leslie one day as they and Leonard were having lunch.

"You know what? I'm glad too." Leslie smiled. "Say, you always wanted me to get together with Leonard didn't you?"

"Yeah." Scott admitted. "That's why I was reluctant to accept your invitation to the dance. Oh well, things worked out for the best."

"That they did." Leonard agreed.

As the days passed Leonard and Leslie got back to being the best friends they used to be. Leslie also had to admit that she was feeling something for Leonard, though didn't know if it was as strong as his feelings for her. She decided not to tell him until she knew for sure, since she didn't want to break his heart again.

One day Leslie was playing with Leonard and Spot at their house when she found Lemont, Leonard's old sock puppet.

"I'm glad you still have Lemont." Leslie smiled. "I still have Miss Fluffington. Say, where did Lemont come from anyway?"

"He was my first birthday present from dad, sort of." Leonard explained. "Dad made him for me to entertain me with. Everytime I was feeling down dad would cheer me up by talking to me through Lemont in this funny voice. After dad died I took over performing Lemont, even using the funny voice dad used. As time passed I brought Lemont back out for a conversation or two whenever I felt bad, and I still do. Whenever I do it's like dad is here with me making me feel better just like old times."

"I can understand that." Leslie nodded. "Mrs. Fluffington was from my grandma, who died when I was little."

Leonard and Leslie, along with Spot, Pretty Boy, and Mr. Jolly, continued playing and talking. Of course they did less talking whenever Mary Lou was nearby.

Months passed, and one night Spot was woken up by angry barking. He ran downstairs and looked through a window to see what was going on. From the looks of it a mixed-breed dog and stray cat were being chase by other dogs. Leonard, who had been woken up by Spot getting up, came downstairs and joined him at the window.

"Oh man, we can't let those two get hurt." Leonard said.

He went over to the door and opened it.

"Hey! Over here!" He called.

The mixed-breed and stray cat turned towards Leonard and, not being able to think of a better solution, ran for his house. The angry dogs followed them, but Leonard shut the door just as the mixed-breed and stray cat made it inside. Leonard then turned on the sprinklers, scaring off the angry dogs.

"Way to go Leonard." Spot grinned.

The mixed-breed and stray cat looked at Spot with shock. Leonard saw that the cat was brown and the mixed-breed was mostly gray with black speckles.

"It's cool, I've known for years." Leonard shrugged.

"Leonard?" Mary Lou said.

"But mom doesn't so *shh*." Leonard then whispered. "Hi mom."

"What's going on?" Mary Lou came downstairs and did a double-take upon seeing the mixed-breed and stray cat.

"Spot heard some angry dogs chasing these two so I decided to save them." Leonard explained. "Can they stay?"

"For now, I'll ask around and see if anyone's missing a dog and cat tomorrow." Mary Lou said. "Now, back in bed you two. Our two new friends can sleep in the kitchen, but if you'd like them to sleep somewhere else then you'd better give them a bath tomorrow."

"Right, night mom." Leonard directed the mixed-breed and stray cat to the kitchen and then went upstairs with Spot.

The next morning Leonard gave the two strays a bath, and then the six of them, Pretty Boy and Mr. Jolly included, talked in Leonard and Spot's bedroom. Normally Pretty Boy tried not to be in the same room as another cat (besides Mr. Jolly of course), but since this stray was out-numbered he decided that he'd be fine.

"So, how did you find out?" The stray cat, a female, asked Leonard.

"My fault, I wanted to try school so badly that I disguised myself as a human boy and Leonard found me out." Spot admitted.

"Really?" The mixed-breed, also a female, smiled. "You must really love knowledge."

"Love it? I can't get enough of it." Spot chuckled.

"I love knowledge too, but never got the chance to learn anything." The mixed-breed sighed. "Both Brownie and I are complete strays, though we always wanted a human of our own."

"So why were those other dogs chasing you two?" Leonard asked.

"Pepper and I have been friends since she was a puppy and I was a kitten." Brownie explained. "We even named each other. The other dogs however found out yesterday and found it offensive. Most dogs just don't understand that dogs and cats can be friends."

"I agree." Mr. Jolly nodded. "Spot and I are friends."

Brownie smiled at him.

A few days passed. Mary Lou couldn't find their owner, of course because they had no owner but she didn't know that, and so thought about taking them to the animal shelter. Leonard didn't like this idea but understood that his mom was right. They couldn't keep Brownie and Pepper, they already had three pets.

"How about we keep Brownie and Pepper until you can find a no-kill shelter who can take them in?" Leonard compromised. "Spot and Mr. Jolly bonded with them and I don't want them to get emotionally hurt."

"Well...okay." Mary Lou gave in. "That's fair."

Leonard was right, Spot and Pepper had liked each other since the beginning. Spot had even started teaching Pepper how to read and write. Leonard could see that they were starting to fall in love - animals fell in love faster than humans due to the shorter lifespans - but hadn't realized it. Mr. Jolly and Brownie weren't as close, though Leonard could tell that Brownie really liked Mr. Jolly. She even had started to join Pretty Boy and Mr. Jolly in watching soap operas. And fortunately, she never tried hunting Pretty Boy. Much to all their reliefs.


	5. New Couples

A couple days later Spot talked to Leonard about why he was feeling weird around Pepper. Leonard chuckled and told him that he had fallen in love with Pepper.

"So this is what love feels like." Spot remarked after getting over the shock; he smiled. "It feels wonderful."

So a bit later on, he took Pepper out into the backyard.

"Pepper, you're a very special dog and I'm surprised that you haven't found an owner yet." Spot said.

"Well, you're a very special dog too." Pepper smiled. "And you're lucky to have a boy as wonderful as Leonard."

"Yeah, he's the greatest." Spot chuckled. "Anyway, I've never met another dog who shared my passion for knowledge. And who happens to be kind and pretty too."

"Really?" Pepper blushed, no other dog had ever called her pretty before.

"Yes, you see what I'm trying to say is..." Spot hesitated, now understanding why Leonard had taken so long to tell Leslie his feelings. "I love you."

Pepper licked him on the cheek, causing his heart to skip a beat.

"I love you too." She smiled.

Spot, overjoyed, nuzzled her and she nuzzled him back.

Around the same time, Brownie, Mr. Jolly, and Pretty Boy were watching another soap. It was the commercials now.

"These soaps are wonderful." Brownie sniffled, still a bit affected by an emotional scene from before. "Thank you both for introducing them to me."

"Hey no problem, I'm just glad you haven't tried to eat me." Pretty Boy chuckled. "I get enough of that from Mr. Jolly's girlfriend."

"She isn't yet, she still hasn't returned my feelings." Mr. Jolly sighed sadly.

"Then maybe she's not the one for you." Brownie suggested. "Especially not if she keeps trying to eat Pretty Boy. I just don't understand those cats, don't they know that the birds and fish and other small animals humans own are fellow pets and not food?"

"Obviously not." Pretty Boy said sarcastically.

"Well you don't have to worry about me, I prefer fish anyway." Brownie smiled. "And when it comes to birds I'd rather stick with chicken or turkey."

Mr. Jolly looked at Brownie in a whole new light.

"You know, you have a point." He admitted. "I can't be with a cat who'd eat my best friend. Forget Tallulah, I'll find someone else."

"How about...me?" Brownie blushed.

Mr. Jolly looked surprised, then smiled.

"I'd love that." He said.

They cuddled. Pretty Boy normally would be disgusted by this sort of thing, but he was too relieved that Mr. Jolly picked a non-pet-eating cat this time.

The next day Leslie came over and met Brownie and Pepper. Spot explained to them why he told Leslie the secret. Leslie, Pepper, and Brownie talked and grew to like each other a lot. This gave Leonard an idea. He excused himself and headed for Leslie's house. He then knocked on the door.

"Why hello Leonard." Leslie's mom smiled. "What brings you here, is Leslie all right?"

"She's great, I was just wondering something." Leonard said. "She once told me that she'd love a dog of her own, and I was wondering: if she finds the right dog would you let her keep it?"

"Of course, I wouldn't mind having a dog either." Leslie's mom smiled.

"What about a dog and cat?" Leonard asked.

Leslie's mom gave him a suspicious look.

"You've already found a dog and cat for her haven't you?" She guessed.

"Kinda, Spot and I rescued a couple strays a few days ago." Leonard explained. "We've been keeping them until mom can find a no-kill shelter since Spot and Mr. Jolly really like them. Anyway Leslie really likes them, in fact I think she's even bonded with them."

Leslie's mom smiled.

"Well, if she wants to keep them I wouldn't mind." She said. "I'm jut glad that she's apparently found the dog for her."

"Great! I wanted to double-check with you before suggesting it to Leslie." Leonard grinned. "Didn't want her to get her hopes up only to have them dashed."

"That's very nice of you." Leslie's mom smiled. "I'm glad you're friends with Leslie, she needs friends like you."

"Heh, thanks." Leonard blushed. "I'd better go tell Leslie, and thanks again!" He ran back to his house.

He then went back into his bedroom.

"Where have you been?" Leslie asked as she scratched Pepper's tummy.

"Was making sure that your mom was okay with you having a dog and cat." Leonard admitted.

"What?" Leslie was surprised. "Why?"

"Because I was thinking...would you like to keep Pepper and Brownie?"

Leslie was even more surprised.

"Actually...I was thinking about it..." Leslie admitted. "But why did you ask my mom first?"

"Well, I didn't want you to get your hopes up only to have them dashed." Leonard blushed. "I don't ever want you to get hurt."

Leslie looked at him stunned.

"Leonard, that is the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me." Leslie then smiled and hugged him. "Thank you."

"Heh, just glad you finally found your dog. And a cat as a bonus too." Leonard continued blushing. "Oh, your mom is okay with you keeping Pepper and Brownie, so you can take them home later today."

Pepper and Brownie cheered and hugged. They had been hoping to find a human together. Leslie pulled away and beamed at Leonard. Then, without thinking, she kissed him.

Leonard felt his heart stop as his eyes widened. Then his heart started beating even faster and he slowly closed his eyes and smiled. He then returned the kiss, catching Leslie off-guard. Leslie froze at first, until she realized that she really was enjoying the kiss. That's when she knew that she did love Leonard.

"It's about time." Spot smiled.

After Leslie and Leonard ended the kiss they stared at each other a bit breathless and stunned.

"Leslie I..." Leonard nearly stammered. "I thought this would never happened."

"I kinda thought so too, but I guess I really did love you this whole time and never knew it." Leslie admitted.

Leonard looked as if he was about to cry with happiness.

"Well, I hope this time things last much longer." Leonard smiled. "I'll try not to put off hanging out with you again." He then joked.

"You mean dating." Leslie smirked back. "Big difference. And this time I'll just tell you how I feel instead of drifting away from you."

They hugged on it.

Almost right after that, they started dating. Younghee was disappointed but ended up getting over it quickly (at least relatively speaking, it still took a few months or so). Leslie's friends were shocked but they learned to accept it. For one thing they didn't want to lose their friendship with Leslie, plus Leonard at least was a kind and polite guy. If he had been a jerk then it would've been a different story, but Leslie wouldn't be shallow or stupid enough to date a jerk anyway.


	6. Epilogue

The years passed and Leonard and Leslie stayed a couple. Spot and Pepper stayed a couple too, and so did Mr. Jolly and Brownie. The last two couples even had five puppies and five kittens of their own. Pretty Boy was okay with this, he wasn't the family type anyway. Besides, the kittens and puppies didn't make bad 'nieces and nephews' (they thought of him as Uncle Pretty Boy). Originally Leslie's parents thought about selling the kittens and puppies, but Leslie and Leonard protested this. They pointed out how tight the two families were, and Leslie and Leonard promised to put most of their allowances and paychecks (from later on when they get jobs) towards taking care of them. Leslie's parents gave in.

Oh and Spot's education? Well:

"Say Spot, since we're done with high school do you want to enter college with me? I'm sure you'd love the extra education." Leonard suggested.

"I would but nah, after that Ivan Krank incident I decided to not become a 'man' again." Spot shook his head. "I'm fine staying a dog permanently now."

"Okay. It works out either way, I found a condo near the school that allows dogs so you and your family can still come with me."

"Great." Spot smiled.

So when it got close for college - a veterinarian school, Leonard wanted to be a vet - Leonard, Spot, Pepper, and the pups moved into the condo. Luckily since they were small dogs the condo allowed Leonard to bring all of them. In exchange for letting them stay with him Spot, Pepper, and the pups took care of some of the chores whenever Leonard studied or went to class. Leonard had to teach them how to do the chores first of course, but Spot, Pepper, and the pups, being smart dogs, got the hang of it quickly. Actually the hardest lesson was learning not to lick the plates and other dishes clean instead of paw-washing them or using the dishwasher.

Leslie, at the same time, took care of Mr. Jolly, Brownie, and their kittens while she practiced making fashion designs for pets. That's what she wanted to do: design practical yet stylish fashions for pets.

Eventually Leonard and Leslie did get the jobs they wanted. They also continued to date into their twenties, when Leonard proposed. Leslie accepted, and just like Leonard dreamed they had an outdoor wedding. Spot, like Leonard planned, was the best man. Or best dog or...whatever.

After the honeymoon in a pet-friendly hotel (with separate rooms for the pets) Leonard and Leslie got a huge home of their own. They needed one since they still had the puppies and kittens, who of course were all full grown by now.

As for Pretty Boy, he stayed with Mary Lou to keep her company. He missed Mr. Jolly and his family, but he and Mary Lou did visit Leonard and Leslie a lot so it worked out.

Later on Leonard and Leslie also had a son of their own, who they named Scott as an affectionate-yet-joking reference to Spot's 'human life' (Spot didn't know whether to be honored or slightly annoyed). Later on the adult puppies and kittens proved to be a good thing, since eventually Spot, Pepper, Mr. Jolly, and Brownie died of old age. Leonard and Leslie missed them, but had their son and the pups and kits to take care of so they didn't grieve for long. The fact that one puppy was named Spot Jr and looked like Spot, and one kitten looked like Brownie and was name Fudge (he was male), helped quite a bit too.


End file.
